Aircraft often include one or more landing gear that comprise one or more wheels. A braking system is coupled to the wheel(s) in order to decelerate or park the aircraft. Aircraft brake torque is typically reacted either by a spline drive or bolted flange configuration that ties the torque plate to the aircraft axle or through a torque pin that extends from the landing gear structure which engages the brake piston housing. The foregoing configurations allow minimal heat conduction from the brake to the landing gear structure. Thermal conduction is currently limited to that which flows radially inward from the heat sink, through the torque plate, and into the mass of the aircraft axle.